1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system, method, and program for automatically testing software applications. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system, method, and program for automatically testing software applications utilizing an event-driven work flow manager which controls a plurality of ordered test phases executed utilizing a plurality of computers coupled together via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today's modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a “hard drive”), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM's PC 300 series, and Aptiva series.
An important part of software development is testing whether a particular software application functions as intended and without encountering errors. Typically, a large number of tests will be repeatedly executed on the software application. In order to perform these tests efficiently, a variety of software testing devices have been disclosed. These devices typically describe a testing method to be executed utilizing a single computer system which is also executing the software application being tested. The computer system will include the necessary test cases, any applications needed to execute the test cases, and all other necessary hardware or software components.
A tester who desires to execute the tests must oversee and control the testing environment. The tester is required to define the test cases, identify the computer system to execute the test cases, indicate to the computer system when a particular portion of the test should start executing, when a portion of the test has completed and when to begin executing the next portion of the test. Although the computer system will automatically execute the tests, the tester must manually control the execution of the tests.